


Curry and Love

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Including but not limited to KageHina cooking curry and Hinata drooling., Just another ordinary cutesy KageHina stuff., Just kidding., M/M, That's all there is., Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first training camp in high school when Kageyama thought he was capable of falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curry and Love

“Aren’t you glad that we’re going to have curry for tonight, Kageyama?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama was walking side by side to Hinata, both of their hands were full with grocery. It was the second day of Karasuno Volleyball Club training camp and their bespectacled manager couldn’t stay past evening practice because of relatives visit. When Daichi told his team that they would have to cook their own dinner, Hinata jumped up and suggested that they cook curry together. With tons of curry seasoning readily available on local supermarket, all they need to do is adding some meat and vegetables. Daichi agreed and he sent Hinata to go grocery shopping.

Naturally, Kageyama helped Hinata doing the shopping.

Wait. When had it started so ‘natural’ for him to be with Hinata?

Sure, they were set in the court and they spent pretty much their outside-class time together, but…

But what?

Kageyama felt like he had to answer one of those annoying math questions with multiple choices. After his thorough calculation, he got 8 as his answer, but the available multiple choices were 48, 52, 63, and 124. He tried to think again, but thinking wasn’t exactly easy with Hinata chirping next to him.

“Hey, Kageyama, have you ever made curry before?”

“I… helped my mother once or twice,” he shrugged.

“I helped my mother a lot!” Hinata grinned.

Kageyama glared. Why was this dumbass had to turn everything into competition?

“Sometimes my parents aren’t around, so I can cook a little for Natsu and me!” the orange-haired spiker smiled at Kageyama.

Kageyama scoffed, “Give it break. You probably make Natsu eat bowls and bowls of raw egg on top of rice with soy sauce, right?”

Hinata puffed his cheek, “I cooked curry and hot pot too, you know!”

They spent the rest of the journey with Kageyama telling Hinata that hot pot is basically just cutting up plenty of stuffs before heating it on a pot. Hinata insisted that “the way of hot potting” was more than just that.

Kageyama stared at Hinata’s brown eyes and wondered whether Hinata chose curry because he knew that curry was Kageyama’s favourite food.

*)*

After taking the first turn on the bath, Kageyama and Hinata were somehow also assigned as the main cook for their dinner.

(The bath was, needless to say, chaos.

Hinata had no shame when it comes to stripping naked in front of practically everyone. He was giggling at Kageyama—Kageyama had no idea what kind of face he made, but he felt that his cheeks and ears were uncomfortably hot—and said that Kageyama shouldn’t be so flustered considering Hinata was a boy too and Kageyama had all the parts that Hinata had.

Kageyama grunted, “It’s because you’re short and small like a girl, you dumbass!”

Hinata tried to regain his honour by forcefully stripping Kageyama somehow and Kageyama had to kick Hinata into the bath tub, earning a loud yell from Hinata.

They would probably try to drown each other if Sugarawa and Daichi didn’t appear at the door and ask them to tone it down a little.)

Standing before the kitchen counter, he looked down at brown onions and carrots, wondering how these nasty looking things could turn into something as wonderful and tasty as curry. 

“Here, Kageyama,” Hinata was pulling something through Kageyama’s head and tying something behind Kageyama’s lower back.

Kageyama just realised that Hinata was putting an apron on him. He was wearing an apron himself. Unlike Hinata’s apron, Kageyama’s apron was visibly too small for him. He had to remember again that Hinata was far smaller and shorter than he was. Kageyama was almost making remark on Hinata’s height when Hinata reached for a knife and started skilfully peeling the brown onion.

Okay, Kageyama thought, not the best moment to attack him verbally when he’s holding knife like that.

Kageyama watched Hinata’s hand working in awe. The same hand that could do powerful, forceful tosses could also do precise and beautiful job on turning brown onion into white-green coloured ones.

Kageyama wanted to hug Hinata somehow. Why was this little brat so goddamn cute?

Hinata had finished peeling the second brown onion when he glanced at Kageyama, “Hey, why am I the only person working here? Go cut the carrots!”

Kageyama said nothing and avoiding Hinata’s eyes.

“Ah? You don’t know how to do it? Here, let me teach you.”

For the next ten minutes, Hinata placed his hands on Kageyama’s, telling him where to start peeling the carrots and how to cut it into small, nice pieces. Kageyama was sure he learned absolutely nothing, considering he was too busy looking at how different his hands were compared to Hinata’s. 

His were bigger, with longer fingers, and way tanner than Hinata’s almost pink, cute hand. 

It was kind of hard to believe that such adorable hand could do those terrifying tosses.

*)*

“My compliment to the chef!” Tanaka made pecking noise to his thumb and index finger when he had the first bite of Kageyama and Hinata’s curry.

Nishinoya was gulping the curry like there was no tomorrow, “I didn’t think you guys could make such amazing curry!”

“Maybe you’d be cook if you’re not setter, Kageyama,” Sugawara added.

Kageyama was too busy savouring the taste of curry in his mouth, though he already had too many from taste-testing when cooking. His mouth was full, so he couldn’t really say that Hinata did most of the job. Sure, Kageyama got the spice bottles and do the heavy job like lifting the tall, large pot, but Hinata was the head chef and the curry’s deliciousness was courtesy to him.

The said head-chef was busy piling rice into his bowl and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile.

Hinata should cook more curry and Kageyama looked forward to have another training camps where he would somehow trick Hinata to cook curry, the next time with soft-boiled eggs.

*)*

It was sometime past midnight when Kageyama woke up. He went to the bathroom and hoped to fall asleep immediately once he returned, but the walk had woke him up a little and he ended up checking his phone because he missed his mother’s message, sent after Kageyama fell asleep.

The room where he slept at was full with futons and snoring noises. Everyone slept much like their playing style, including Hinata, who had messed around so much that his pillow and his blanket was already on Kageyama’s futon.

“Kage… yama… tosses…” mumbled the drooling Hinata.

Kageyama chuckled into his palm and brought Hinata’s pillow and blanket to his respectful futon.

Hinata breathed slowly on his sleep. Kageyama thought about how the bouncing Hinata could be reduced to snore and drool on moments like this. 

And Kageyama didn’t know why or how, but he knew that he was peering at Hinata’s sleeping face (“Toss to me! Toss…”) and he thought that he really, really loved Hinata and wanted to give him thousand hugs and tosses.

Hinata was smiling on his sleep.

Kageyama smiled too.

He leaned down very slowly, kissed Hinata’s forehead, then slipped back into his blanket before having a great dream of tossing to Hinata and making Karasuno the best volleyball club in Japan.


End file.
